What I want is…just three words
by Ocean of Dawn
Summary: Slash!! Harry/Draco! Qiute short!!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Warning: Harry/Draco  
  
This is set during their seventh year. There's no more rivalry between houses now (Yay!).  
  
Summary: Draco wants something from Harry…but Harry doesn't seem to understand…  
  
I did this for humour!!  
  
Special Thanks to my friend Y.S.!! She mentioned something that triggers me to write something like this!!  
  
1 What I want is…just three words  
  
"Hey Hermione, do boys have menstruation period?" asked Harry during breakfast one morning. His eyes drifted to the Slytherin table and on Draco.  
  
"Well no," said Hermione after she regained composure. She almost bangs her head on the table just now, "Why do ask such a thing?"  
  
"Draco is becoming more and more unpredictable these day. He gets frustrated very easily these days. One moment he's kissing me, and the next second he'll be scowling. What do you think?" asked Harry as he sighed.  
  
"Meet me in the library after class, I don't think it's appropriate to talk here," said Hermione as she glared at the Gryffindors who are leaning more and more nearer. After receiving her glare, they resumed back to their own activities.  
  
"Can I come too, Harry, Herm?" asked Ron.  
  
"No," said Hermione, "You have detention with Snape today, have you forgotten?"  
  
"Darn…"  
  
~After class~  
  
Harry quickly head to the library but he bumped into Draco on the way-  
  
"Sorry, are you okay," said Harry, "Oh, it's you Draco."  
  
"Harry," said Draco as he smiled.  
  
"Hi," said Harry as he put his arms around Draco. Lucky for me, he seems to be in a good mood thought Harry.  
  
Their lips met in a passionate kiss…  
  
"Do you have anything to say?" asked Draco expectantly, his face flushed.  
  
"Nothing," said Harry surely. How I love his flushed face. Deep inside, he had a bad feeling.  
  
As Harry is going to kiss Draco once more, he felt a sharp pain on his crouch. Draco punched him. Though it's strong enough to make Harry fall but it made him flinch. He let go of Draco.  
  
"Harry, you are an ultimate idiot!" With this Draco turned around and left.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
~Library~  
  
"Harry, you are late."  
  
"Sorry Herm, met Draco just now…and he punched me. Great," said Harry flatly.  
  
"I thought you all have stopped fighting each other."  
  
"We didn't fight. He merely punched me."  
  
"Merely? I had a question, how did both of you get together?" asked Hermione. This is a question that had troubled both her and the rest of the population in Hogwarts.  
  
"Hmm about three months ago, when we were shouting and fighting each other…how can I put it…we kissed and then we…"  
  
"Okay, okay, so how do you feel about this relationship?"  
  
"Good." Harry had a big smile on his face.  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"If I knew, I won't be here asking you."  
  
"Is there anything peculiar about him these days?'  
  
"Hmm, I don't think so but he's always repeating the same question to me…"  
  
"What question?"  
  
"He asked whether I have anything to tell him for almost a dozen times; normally after a kiss or so, no matter what the answer is, he seems to be angry of it. If I answer no, I have nothing to say, he will just turn around and go, if worst then it'll be like what happened today," said Harry.  
  
"Oh." It clicked and being Hermione, she figured the answer in less than a second, "Did he look expectant when he asked you that?"  
  
"Well yes…"  
  
"Did he blush?"  
  
"…Sometimes…"  
  
"Did you say 'I love you' to him?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"So that's the reason, hurry go tell him that you love him," said Hermione as she pushed him out of the library.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Go and tell him, then your problem will be solved."  
  
Harry wondered would this really solve his problem, surely Draco knows that he loves him, though he never said 'I Love You'.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry turned around and saw Draco approaching him quickly and…kissed him…  
  
It happened so quickly and the only thing Harry could do is to respond.  
  
"Harry, I have something to tell you, actually I intend to tell you this after you say it to me…," said Draco as he broken the kiss, "…I love you."  
  
"Draco, you are an idiot. You are angry and frustrated with me because I didn't say 'I love you'," yelled Harry, half angry and half upset.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I wanted to hear this. Especially from you."  
  
"Are you really sorry?"  
  
"Yes…" said Draco as he looked down.  
  
"I love you, if you wanted to hear this so much, you could just say it, I'll say it a hundred thousand times," said Harry as he said once more, "I love you."  
  
~Fin~  
  
Please R/R!!!!!!  
  
I know it's kind of rush but I'm busy. Gomen!!! 


End file.
